starwarsd20fandomcom-20200214-history
Jedi Tracker Prestige Class
Jedi Tracker Class Skills The Jedi Tracker's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are: Astrogate (Int), Climb (Str), Computer Use (Int), Craft * (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Gather Information (Cha), Hide (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Jump (Str), Knowledge * (Int), Listen (Wis), Move Silently (Dex), Pilot (Dex), Profession * (Wis), Search (Int), Sense Motive (Wis), Spot (Wis), and Survival (Wis). * This skill actually encompasses a number of unrelated skills. Each time this skill is learned, a specific category must also be chosen. ---- Vitality 8 + Con modifier per level ---- Skill Points at Each Additional Level 6 + Int modifier ---- Requirements To quialify to for Jedi Tracker a character must fulfill all of the following criteria: Base Attack Bonus: 5+ Skills: Empathy 5+ ranks, Farseeing 5+ ranks, See Force 5+ ranks, Survival 4+ ranks Feats: Alter, Aware, Control, Force Sensitive, Sense, Track Jedi Tracker Prestige Class Level Base Attack Bonus Fort Save Ref Save Will Save Special Qualities Defense Bonus Reputation Bonus 1st +1 +1 +1 +2 Jedi Tracker Bonus Feat, Deflect (Defense +1), Force Tracker +1 +0 2nd +2 +2 +2 +2 Free Farseeing (1/day), Target bonus +1 +2 +1 3rd +3 +2 +2 +3 Increase Lightsaber damage +1d8 +2 +1 4th +4 +2 +2 +3 Target bonus +2 +2 +2 5th +5 +3 +3 +4 Deflect (Attack +1), Free Farseeing (2/day) +3 +3 6th +6 +3 +3 +4 Increase Lightsaber damage +2d8 +3 +3 7th +7 +4 +4 +4 Jedi Tracker Bonus Feat, Deflect (Defense +2), Target bonus +3 +4 +4 8th +8 +4 +4 +5 Free Farseeing (3/day), Locate Target +4 +5 9th +9 +4 +4 +5 Increase Lightsaber damage +3d8 +4 +5 10th +10 +5 +5 +6 Deflect (Attack +2), Target bonus +4 +5 +6 ---- Class Features Jedi Tracker Bonus Feat: At 1st level(and again at 7th) the Jedi Tracker may select from one of the following feats: Alertness, Aware, Low Profile, Sharp-eyed, Stealthy, Trustworthy. Deflect (Defense +1): At 1st level the Jedi Tracker gains the Deflect (Defense +1) special quality. Increases to +2 at 7th level. Force Tracker: At 1st level the Jedi Tracker gains the Force Tracker special quality. This allows the Jedi to track/identify a person by their specific Force signature. Make a DC 10 See Force check, modified as per the chart below. If successful, you know the general direction and distance to your quarry. Effect DC Modified by: Every 6 hours since the 'trail' was made +1 Tracked area is: (Apply only the most applicable modifier) -well populated +3 -heavily populated +5 -lightly developed +3 -heavily developed +5 -a major metropolis +7 Target is 'dampened' from the Force No check can be made Target is a Force-user - target's Force-user levels Target is actively using Force Stealth + target's Force Stealth check. Tracker has a passing familiarity to the target -2 Tracker is intimately familiar with the target -5 Vitality Point Cost: 5 per 10 minutes of use, and must be re-checked every 10 minutes. Free Farseeing (1/day): At 2nd level the Jedi Tracker gains the Free Farseeing special quality. This allows the Jedi to make Farseeing checks outside of what the normal Farseeing skill allows. Character gains additional Farseeing checks at levels 5 and 8. Target bonus +1: At 2nd level the Jedi Tracker gains the Target bonus special quality(see the Jedi Investigator in the RCR). Bonus increases by +1 at levels 4, 7 and 10. Increase Lightsaber damage +1d8: At 3rd level the Jedi Tracker gains the Increase Lightsaber damage +1d8 special quality. This bonus increases again at levels 6 and 9. Deflect (Attack +1): At 5th level the Jedi Tracker gains the Deflect (Attack +1) special quality. Increases to +2 at 10th level. Locate Target: At 8th level the Jedi Tracker gains the Locate Target special quality. Category:Prestige Class